Mates for Life
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Steve is a werewolf and after going on a training mission in the jungle, he is caught by hunters, and isn't the only person caught. Detective Danny Williams is investigating some missing people and finally gets a lead. With the help of his two partners Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua, they go to the rescue the people or who they think are people. Full summary inside. McDanno SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Mates for Life**

Summary: Steve is a werewolf and after going on a training mission in the jungle, he is caught by hunters, and isn't the only person caught. Detective Danny Williams is investigating some missing people and finally get a lead. With the help of his two partners Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua, they go to the rescue the people or who they think are people. What happens after they get free? What will follow? How will their life follow? And what about the hunters that are after all werewolves?

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five 0

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**Flashbacks**_

**Talking in wolf form**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 1

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett hated that he was left defenceless and weak. He had never felt this weak before in his life and he'd been through hell being a Navy SEAL. He was chained up in a small cell with others around him in the same condition. He had been beaten and cut up and then left hanging in the cell. He knew that as soon as he didn't report in his location that the base would send a team out to his last known location in search of him. Steve thought back to what happened before.

_**Steve had been on a week's worth of survival training in the mountains as part of his work. He was a Navy SEAL and had transferred back to his home in Hawaii and to work out through there. He'd been out two of the seven days that he was meant to do. What he didn't account for were other people in the jungle even though it was military land for training purposes so it was fenced off to civilians. **_

_**Steve was jumped by people who knew what he was and before he could get the better of them he was shot in his side and knocked over the head. Steve was a werewolf and while normal bullets did still hurt him, anything that was silver hurt a lot more. **_

_**When Steve woke he found himself stripped of most of his clothes other than his singlet and pants. He was chained in silver chains which burned into his skin every time he moved making more of the silver enter his system. It was wrapped around his wrists holding his hands to the wall and also around his ankles which were stripped of his shoes and the chains placed so they touched skin. With the silver running though his veins and being chained with it, meant he couldn't phase to get himself out. **_

_**His side where the bullet went through was still seeping slowly but for the most part had stopped bleeding but with the silver he couldn't heal himself so he had a higher chance of it getting infected. While his side was still seeping, small amounts of silver were being pushed out at the same time. **_

_**He knew that if he wanted to survive he had to escape and while he couldn't get the chains removed he knew he would have to wait till they came for him and hope they would walk through the cell doors instead of shooting him through the bars. Steve laid his head back against the wall and tried to calm himself down in the hopes of preserving some of his strength so that if and when he could, he could try to escape. **_

_**Steve hung there for hours, pain throbbing through his whole body when the doors down the end opened and he saw all the others around him start to whimper and try to back away as much as they could. Steve saw them drag another figure in and place them in a cell as well. A man walked in not much later and stood back and watched them chain up the unconscious figure before turning to him. **_

"_**Well isn't it the famous Steve McGarrett, it took a while trying to find you, always off on some mission somewhere. You are a very hard man to find."**_

"_**Glad I could disappoint you."**_

"_**Yes well you made it easy for me when you returned home. Lots of werewolves were happy you returned weren't they. I'm still trying to locate your pack but it will have to wait a few days till they realise that you are missing when the Navy starts their search outside of the forest. By then you'll be far from recovery or dead. Your pack will be easier to capture and destroy then."**_

"_**You're wrong about that. My pack survived without me for years when I was away on missions."**_

"_**Yes but you still left directions. After this they will have no directions and will be in a state of disarray till they find a new alpha."**_

_**Steve growled low, his body wanting to phase so he could rip the man's throat out but couldn't. Steve knew that his pack would be lost without him but knew that someone would either step up or they would go join one of the other packs on the island that they had an alliance with. **_

"_**You are dead once I get out of here."**_

"_**Boys teach this Navy SEAL some lessons. I'll be back later." **_

_**The man turned and left and Steve turned his attention to the men opening his cell and four of them walked in. One walked forward with a silver collar and snapped it around his neck causing Steve to let out a scream of pain as the silver burned and worked its way into his system making him weaker than before. Another stepped forward and the two men unchained his wrists and lifted him up off the ground, having fallen when unchained, and chained him to the shackles on the ceiling leaving him hanging with the tips of his feet just touching the ground. Steve let out a low groan as the silver burned his wrists even more making him feel sick. **_

"_**This will be fun. There aren't too many alphas that were born left. You real alphas are weak, just look at you, at our mercy and going to be dead by the time boss is ready to kill you." One sneered. **_

_**Real alphas were ones that were born from a previous alpha and were considered royalty to all other werewolves. Real alphas were called royalty among their kind but hunters didn't consider them that they just called them real alphas, not wanting to put such a high standing on them by calling them royalty. **_

"_**You best hope I'm dead before I get out of here because I will kill each and every one of you." Steve hissed out as he tried to keep his head clear. **_

"_**Ha, that will be the day. See all these werewolves in here. They have been here for less than two weeks and will die along with you; none of them have been able to escape."**_

"_**There's always a first for something."**_

"_**I've had enough of you."**_

_**Steve gasped as the first punch was aimed as the gunshot wound to his side causing it to rip and start to bleed again. Steve bit his lip at all four started to beat him silly. When they finally got tired of that, the knives were brought out just as the man from before walked back in. Steve glared at him the best he could through a swollen eye. He smirked inspecting his men's handy work, as they ripped his singlet from his body leaving him in just his pants and his chest bare. **_

"_**Ok so now your tongue should be loose. Where is your pack?" **_

_**Steve just spat out some blood and it landed on the man's shoes. One of the men slashed him with a silver knife across the chest causing Steve to groan in pain. **_

"_**You should just tell me and all your pain will be over."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Pity."**_

_**The men started to cut across Steve's body leaving trails of blood everywhere and Steve was on the edge of unconsciousness by now with the amount of silver in his blood stream, his body not able to remove enough at a time before it was replaced with more. The man held up his hand and they stopped. **_

"_**You will eventually tell me where they are. I won't let you die till then."**_

_**That was all Steve heard before he lost consciousness.**_

Steve groaned as he tried to slip his hands through the shackles so he could escape but each time he moved his arms more silver was introduced to his system and the burns got worse. Steve perked up as he heard gun shots sound out through the closed door at the end of the hall of the cells. Steve tried again to get his arms free struggling to use his strength to do so but just made it worse. Steve saw one of the men run through the door and stop at his cell and threw open the door and produced as knife.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Detective Danny Williams was not getting anywhere with the abduction of people from all over the island. They couldn't tie one person to another and they all seemed to have nothing in common. He was getting harassed by reporters and his superiors about no change in the investigation.

He had his two partners out looking for clues and taking witness statements hoping that would get a led. They'd been gone for over two hours ago and Danny was getting restless. He was going over all the evidence and over all the missing people to find a connection.

He rubbed his face with his hands when his partners came back. Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua were cousins and being a police officer was the family business. Danny sighed and stood up when they looked grim.

"What is it? Anything new?"

"Yeah you could say that." Kono said.

"What is it?"

"A Navy Commander has been kidnapped." Chin stated.

"What?"

"Yeah turns out he was on survival training and didn't check in last night and the tracks lead out of the park. It was more than one person. And we have a witness who gave us the Commanders description and it's confirmed. Lt Commander Steve McGarrett, he's a local as well, grew up on the island." Chin explained. "He returned for leave and to do his training."

"Great now the Navy will come take over the investigation."

"We also have a tip from an anonymous source stating where the people are being held." Kono said.

"Ok. Let's gear up. Do we know how many are guarding them?"

"Only a handful, quiet entry and we should be able to get in without them knowing till it's too late."

They quickly grabbed their vests and headed out. When they reached an old abandoned building they quietly made their way inside disposing of guards at the doors before they could say anything. As they got closer to the centre of the building on the first floor they heard talking and carefully made their way closer. They could also hear pained sounds coming from somewhere past these men.

"He won't talk."

"I'll deal with the Commander."

"Yes sir."

"Go check the perimeter and find out why no one's check in."

"Yes sir."

Four men walked by the room they had ducked into. They knew that when they found the others down they would radio about an intruder and then the people were at risk.

"Go get those four I'll secure the others." Danny said.

"Be careful, brah." Kono said.

Danny nodded and Chin and Kono ducked out of the room and went after the other four. Danny quickly left the room and headed after the other men. As he got closer he heard someone sneaking up behind him and quickly turned and shot at the other man and turned back around and found himself in a fire fight. Danny was able to shot down three out of the five men there as the other two went into a room they were guarding. He quickly followed and as he approached the door he shot one that tried to jump him and walked through the door he saw the man approaching someone who looked a lot like the Commander but obviously he had seen better days.

"Freeze!" Danny yelled and saw the man look to him. "Drop it or I'll shoot!"

Danny realised he had no choice and shot the man in the back and saw him fall forwards and still stabbed the Commander in the side. He heard a small gasp of pain as the Commander was obviously on the edge of consciousness. He quickly moved over and checked on the man he shot before turning to the Commander. Danny had to say from the photo in the Commander's file he was attractive but seeing him in the flesh he was even more attractive, underneath all the bruises and cuts to his body.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 2

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve glared at him as he made his way forward and heard scuffling at the end of the hallway and saw one of the other men fall to the floor. He turned back the other man and he went to stab him in the chest when a gunshot sounded out and the man looked stunned along with Steve before he gasped in pain. As the man fell forward he took his last chance and stabbed Steve in the side before collapsing to the ground dead.

Steve was panting trying to keep himself conscious since he didn't know who this person was. Steve had his eyes closed as he felt someone pull the knife gently from his side causing him to groan loudly before he felt hands work at the shackles around his wrists. As they were release Steve didn't have the strength to keep himself up and collapsed to the ground with a hoarse cry.

"Sorry. You're Commander McGarrett right?"

Steve struggled to open his eyes and when he did they slowly focused on the man in front of him. He had golden hair and bright blue eyes. Steve felt his wolf side surge forward slightly in appreciation to the man's looks before he fell back from the silver. Steve was surprised that his wolf side had the strength to come forward with how much silver coursed through his veins.

"Hey can you hear me?" The man in front of him asked.

"Yes." Steve whispered.

"I'm going to get you out alright. Just stay with me."

Steve felt him unchain his ankles and had just removed the collar around his neck when they were nearly shot. Steve jumped and turned his head to see the man from before.

"You can't have him. He has to die."

"Detective Danny Williams with the Honolulu Police Department, put the gun down now!"

"Sure when you are both dead."

Steve saw the gun trained at whom he now knew as Detective Danny Williams. He felt his wolf side surge forward and with a cry of absolute pain he phased and sprung to his feet and knocked Danny out of the way of the bullet that would have hit him just below where the vest ended. Steve gave him a once over as Danny stared at him in shock before he turned to the man who had the same look of disbelief on his face and had gone pale. Steve started out of the cage and turned to face the man at the end of the hallway.

"That's not possible. You shouldn't be able to change. You shouldn't even be able to move."

Steve knew the man was right because the only thing he wanted to do was curl up in a corner and let the silver leave his system if he could but the need to want to protect the Detective won over the need to rest and won over the silver in his system. Steve growled and launched himself into the air and landed on the man's chest, knocking the gun from his hand but not before the man got a shot off and it hit his side. Steve growled and raised his paw and slashed him across the throat and watched as he tried to stop the flow of blood before he died.

Steve stumbled off the man's body and leaned against the cage and looked at his side to find that it was only bleeding and it hadn't burned him meaning it was just a normal bullet. He had obviously changed his bullets so that the police didn't suspect anything.

"What in the world."

Steve turned back to see the detective getting to his feet with his gun firmly held in his hands and pointed at him. Steve felt saddened at the knowledge that he was scared of him before he yelped in pain as a silver bullet hit his leg and turned with a growl and launched himself as one of the men that tortured him and snapped his neck in his jaws before giving the detective one last exhausted look before he ran off.

Steve ran through some gun fire and had smelt other werewolves that were clearing the building and realised that they must have been with the detective and Steve knew that the detective was human but didn't worry about it if he was with these other werewolves they would keep him quiet. Steve rounded a corner as he saw two people standing at the end of the hallway. He saw the guns raised when he came flying around the corner and backed up slightly before he saw them and lowered their guns. He smelt a scent come towards him and realised these two were the ones with the detective since he could smell him on them and that they were werewolves as well.

They lowered their guns before walking towards him slowly and Steve walked as well, limping slightly as he tried to fight off the need to rest and sleep. They stopped in front of him as the woman knelt down in front of him. She was young and very pretty.

"Hey relax we came to rescue you all. Have you seen another man with blonde hair?" Steve nodded. "Is he alright?" and Steve nodded again before swaying a little. "Wow how about phasing back and we'll get you some help."

Steve shook his head and darted passed them and around the corner. Steve ran as fast as he could and finally found the exit and pushed the door open. It was dark outside and he saw flashing lights in the distance and quickly darted into the bushes and race on home.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Danny couldn't believe what he saw, one minute the Commander was lying on the ground beside him and the next he's knocked to the ground by an oversized dark brown almost black wolf. Danny could only stare as the wolf rounded the cell entrance and then launched himself at the man and getting shot in the side and then slashing at the man's throat killing him.

Danny stood up and kept his gun pointed at the wolf in front of him in case it attacked him now. It had stumbled against another cage and leaned against it. Danny figured that he was extremely weak and possible injured very badly, especially with how he found him close to unconsciousness.

"What in the world." Was all that Danny could say.

The wolf who Danny figured was the Commander looked back at him and Danny could see sadness in his eyes before he yelped in pain. Danny saw a bullet hit his back leg and it burned the flesh around the entry wound. The wolf launched himself at another man and killed him before the wolf gave him one last look before running off.

Danny carefully left the cell and walked to the end of the hallway and felt the man's neck which was slashed across it and found him dead before checking on the other the wolf had attacked and found him dead as well. Danny picked up the gun and removed the magazine and took a look at the bullets to find them extremely shinny and silver. Danny found it strange as to why they would have bullets that looked like silver. Danny quickly checked over the other men in the room and finding them all dead before he pulled out his phone.

"_You alright Danny?"_

"Yeah Chin I'm good. I'll need a hand getting these people out. Best call HPD and then get over here."

"_Already done brah. We'll make our way back to you."_

"Did you see an oversized brown black wolf at all?"

"_What are you talking about Danny?"_

"Chin I'm not stupid. You and Kono have been overly careful on this case. Now did you see a wolf pass you at all?"

"_Yes Danny we did. We'll explain to you after we get these people to safety."_

"Fine."

Danny hung up and walked back to the cells and started to unchain everyone and found them to have the same burn marks on their wrists that the Commander had along with bruises and cuts. Danny helped them out of the cell with Chin and Kono's help when they arrived and they got them to the front of the building where some ambulances were. Some medics helped those already out while others went to get those worse off out on stretchers.

After the scene was cleared of the injured the HPD closed it down and started to process it and Danny, Chin and Kono headed out. Danny pulled off the side of the road by the beach and climbed out. Kono pulled in behind him and they both knew why he had pulled over. It was to get an explanation out of them.

"So do you two want to explain everything?"

"What happened first?" Chin asked and Danny ran through everything that happened from the time they left for the four men to when they talked on the phone. "Danny those people and the Commander are werewolves."

"I figured that out. How did you know where they were?"

"When we got to the place where the Commander was placed into a car and taken Chin and I tracked him down by scent and found this building. We also smelt other werewolves were here and knew this was where all those missing people were." Kono explained.

"What do you mean smell them?"

"Danny, Kono and I are werewolves as well."

"Oh god. This day is just getting stranger and stranger." Danny said. "Hold on why did they all have burn wounds?"

"Werewolves are allergic to silver I guess you could say. When touched, it burns and can get into our blood stream. It's poison."

"The Commander was shot and stabbed with silver. Well I'm guessing the bullets were silver."

"They were. We need to find him." Kono said.

"Are you crazy?" Danny said.

"No. He looked very weak when he passed us."

"He's dangerous."

"Danny he was tortured and was going to be killed. Instinct took over."

"Fine. I'll get his address and we'll head over. Should I call for paramedics?"

"No. We'll decide when we check him out."

"Fine."

Danny climbed into his car and pulled up the Commanders home address and pulled back onto the road with the lights turned on and Kono and Chin behind him as well.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

When they pulled up to the address Danny turned off the lights and pulled into the drive and climbed out. They pulled their weapons out and approached the house. Danny looked at the front door to find bloody paw prints and the door was bashed in and closed again. They carefully walked inside and looked around the room.

"Kono take the kitchen, Chin and I are upstairs."

Kono nodded and headed through the house while Danny and Chin slowly climbed the stairs. Danny turned off left and Chin took the right when they reached the landing. They started clearing rooms and when Danny got to the end he saw a dark smudge on the door. Danny carefully pushed the door open and it let out a scraping sound and what followed scared him.

A low growl resonated from the bed and Danny carefully and slowly turned the light on and found the wolf lying on the bed. Danny swallowed as the wolf tried to stand and was growling in a threatening manner.

"Commander McGarrett it's alright. I'm not here to hurt you." Danny said. "I'm putting my gun away ok, see?"

Danny put his gun back in his holster and held his hands up as he heard steps behind him. He saw Chin and Kono walking up behind him their guns already in their holsters as well. He stepped aside to let them in.

"Commander you know who we are. We've come to help. You're badly injured, let us help you."

The wolf on the bed growled before it slowly quietened down and he collapsed on the bed. He laid there and a small whine and whimper came from him as Chin and Kono slowly walked closer and sat on the bed and looked him over. He was bleeding from three gunshot wounds and his cuts had reopened slightly.

"Commander we need you to phase back. We can't treat you like this." Chin said. "Danny get some towels and a bowl of hot water."

Danny just stared as the wolf let out a whimper which soon turned into a cry of pain as he phased back into his human form. Danny could only stare as the naked human body arched against the pain of the change.

"Danny!" Chin said louder.

Danny snapped out of it and quickly headed into the bathroom beside him and grabbed some towels and laying them on the bed before running down to the kitchen and grabbing a large bowl and filled it with hot water.

When Danny got back upstairs the Commander was unconscious and his body covered in a thin layer of sweat and his breathing was laboured. Some of his bruises and cuts on his face had healed and his eye wasn't swollen any more. Chin and Kono had somehow been able to get the Commander into a pair of boxers so that he wasn't completely naked. Danny sat the bowl down beside Chin who had ripped up a towel and used the small piece that he dipped in water to start cleaning the wounds.

"How's he doing?"

"He's not good. From the looks of it he's taken in a lot of silver. I'm surprised he could move to push you out of the way of a bullet let alone kill anyone and get back here. He should have been unconscious long before now. He's strong."

"The guy that tried to shoot me when I got him unchained said something along the same lines." They heard a low growl when Danny mentioned that he was nearly shot. "Will he live? I'm guessing an ambulance and hospital are out of the question if he has a large amount of silver in his blood."

"Yes and I don't know if he'll live. We'll clean all these up and we'll have to stay around to watch him. But it's too soon to tell. If we knew who is part of his pack we could contact them to look after him and get their private doctor to have a look."

Danny nodded and helped them by cleaning the water when it got too dirty and found bandages in the bathroom in the first aid kit. They bandaged the Commander up and then took shifts watching while the others went down stairs and slept.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Danny was taking the last shift for the night and was wiping the sweat off the Commanders head when a low groan came from him. Danny jumped and stood up and quickly walked downstairs to Chin and Kono and woke them. He wasn't comfortable being in the room when the Commander was awake considering what he was, even though Chin and Kono were but he had fought side by side with them and they had earned his trust.

They got back upstairs and found the Commander awake and alert. He already had a gun in hand pointed at them, hands shaking under the strain to hold himself up. Chin and Kono pulled Danny behind them and they walked in the room.

"Commander McGarrett, we are friends. You don't need that. You're safe now."

"I know you're both werewolves and he's human."

"Yes but you can trust him, he won't tell anyone. We're his partners. My name's Chin Ho Kelly, this is my cousin Kono Kalakaua and that's Danny Williams."

Steve looked at the two before putting the gun down in his lap. Kono smiled and walked forward slowly and sat beside him and put her hand over his and took the gun and put it on the table beside the bed. Kono checked under his bandages as Steve shook trying to keep himself upright.

"Why don't you lay down, Commander?" Danny suggested. "You look like you're about to collapse again."

Steve looked at them before easing himself to lay down with Kono and Chin's help. Steve gasped in pain as he rested on the bed. His whole body was in pain and he could still feel the silver running through him and his body was trying to push it out through his wounds. While he was feeling better and there wasn't as much silver in his system as before there was still quite a lot but nowhere near a lethal amount.

"You're looking better than before. Those will heal when the silver is gone, Commander." Chin said.

"Steve." Said Steve softly, already starting to fall asleep again.

"What was that?" Kono asked.

"Call me Steve."

With that Steve lost consciousness again.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 2 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
